


bonhomie

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allusions to naughty times, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: On a hot-as-balls Friday evening, Daichi and Suga struggle to cool down, only to warm each other back up once the sun goes down.





	bonhomie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 1.

The air is hot and sticky against Suga's sweat-soaked skin, but even that doesn't deter him from threading his fingers with Daichi's as they meander through their neighborhood on their way home from school, darting from shadow to shadow to avoid the blaring sun.

"Ugh, I need a gallon of ice cream or I might actually die." Suga swipes away the perspiration beading on his brow, noting Daichi's contented smile. "Stop looking like you're not suffering. It's just rude."

Daichi chuckles. "You're in a mood today."

Suga wrinkles his nose and sticks out his tongue. "I'm never in a mood."

Leaning in to whisper into Suga's ear, Daichi whispers, "You were last night."

"Saucy," Suga purrs, a smirk threatening. "I like it." He resists the urge to melt into Daichi's touch, instead urging them along so they can find some relief in Daichi's air-conditioned house. 

However, their route diverts to an alley next to a nearby convenience store. Daichi disappears into the shop, emerging five minutes later with a pint of ice cream and two plastic spoons. "Hope you like taro."

"Oh hell yes," Suga moans, relishing the cold seeping into his hands from the carton. "You are a god among men, Sawamura."

Daichi rolls his eyes. "If every man with a tub of ice cream was a god, then that wouldn't be much of a compliment, would it?"

Suga's hand stills mid-scoop, already tearing into the ice cream as fast as his flimsy plastic utensil will allow. "Are you hating on my praise game?"

Nudging Suga's fingers off the spoon, Daichi sticks the large glob of ice cream into his mouth. When he swallows it, he presses his mouth to Suga's, the mellow flavor if the ice cream lingering in the kiss. "Not at all," Daichi whispers against Suga's lips.

Torn between the ice cream in his hands and Daichi's pleasant warmth, Suga settles for scooting up into Daichi's side and sharing the pint with no particular sense of urgency. When all that is left is to scrape the walls of the cup, Daichi sets the waste aside and tugs Suga closer, nose buried in Suga's hair.

"I want to go home because it's hot, but I also want to stay here forever."

Daichi's words swell in Suga's chest, but the debate is settled when a bead of sweat races down the column of his spine and makes him writhe in discomfort. "First cool, then cuddles."

It's almost dark by the time they reach Daichi's house, and the lack of cars in the driveway makes Suga tingle with excitement. "Nobody home?"

With a sly grin, Daichi nods. "Date night. My brother and sister are at the sitter." Inside, Daichi presses Suga against the door, hips pinning them together. "Until tomorrow morning."

"Your game is definitely on, Sawamura," Suga purrs, nuzzling the smooth slope of Daichi's shoulder. "Ice cream, hand holding, air conditioning. You really known how to sweep a guy off his feet."

Suga yelps when Daichi grabs him by the rear and sweeps him off his feet in a more literal fashion, mouth teasing the sensitive flesh around Suga's neck. Suga wraps his legs around Daichi's waist, and Daichi propels them all the way up the stairs and into his room.

Forty-five warm, sweaty, wonderful minutes later, they sprawl out together on the floor, the only space large enough for both of them. Suga's eyes droop closed, and he hums in contentment. "I'm so glad it's Friday. I can text my mom and let her know I'm staying over."

"I'd get the futons, but I don't think I can move." Daichi attempts to sit up, only to groan and drop back down. "If we ever do that again, let's stretch next time."

"Baby." However, when Suga tries to do the same, he doesn't have any better luck. "Point taken."

Daichi chortles and grabs the leg of Suga's pants, dropping them on Suga's chest. Suga hisses a quiet, "Thank you." He sends his mom a quick text and curls even tighter into Daichi's side. "I wish we had more ice cream."

Snorting, Daichi drapes an arm around Suga. "There's some in the freezer, but I can't move."

"I'll get it later." Suga purses his lips and rubs the red mark on his buttcheek. "Once that stops burning."

Daichi blushes. "Sorry."

"Better not be." Suga nips at Daichi's bicep. "I'll give you one to match."

Settling into each other, they chat back and forth until one of them has enough energy to slither down the stairs for the carton of ice cream while waiting for the Chinese they ordered to arrive.

Swathed in a blanket of fullness and bliss, Suga reaches over to Daichi's futon lying next to his single bed, which is vacant in favor of sleeping side by side. Their hands find each other in the dark, like they always do, and Suga can't think of anything better. Not even ice cream.


End file.
